Desafiando a la Gravedad
by Ellie.thecolou
Summary: Hagamos de cuenta que Jacob tiene una súper mente de vampiro que le permite pensar todo lo que viene a continuación en el segundo en que él mira a Renesmee y finalmente imprima. Algo que Meyer nos dio a entender con los últimos renglones del segundo libro


**Desafiando a la Gravedad**

_Sé muy bien que los songfics ya no están permitidos, así que no me queda otra que no hacerlo como un songfic, pero esta canción era demasiado buena como para dejarlo pasar. _

_Defying Gravity, del Cast de Glee, preferentemente la versión de Kurt. Les recomiendo la canción, es preciosa, y bueno, el fic lo hice en orden a lo que plantea la canción. ¡No puedo sacármela de la cabeza!_

Hagamos de cuenta que Jacob tiene una súper mente de vampiro que le permite pensar todo lo que viene a continuación en el segundo en que él mira a Renesmee y finalmente imprima. Algo que Meyer nos dio a entender con los últimos renglones del segundo libro de Amanecer que de ninguna manera podía pasar por alto. No creo que Jacob haya estado muy feliz de imprimar con Nessie, o al menos, no así como así.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la línea temporal en la que se desarrolla tampoco, ambos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

"_Una nueva fuerza me mantuvo justo donde estaba […] La gravedad no me sostenía más al lugar al que estaba parado"_

El calor que sentía provenía sin ninguna duda por lo que estaba observando en ese momento. Todas las tiras que me sostenían al lugar donde me encontraba se habían cortado, y no una, sino millones intentaban lograr atraparme. Esas tiras dirigían a… No, no puede ser. ¿Acaso estoy… estoy… imprimando? Así es exactamente como Sam, Jared, Quil y Paul lo describieron, sentir que todo en mí cambia, que y no soy quien creía ser y lo único que hace quien realmente soy es mi imprimación.

Pero… ¿justo ahora? Luego de todo lo que he sufrido y lo que estoy sufriendo, ¿ahora el destino se decidió a hacerme el favor? No, ahora no quiero, puedo seguir sufriendo, ya he pasado por bastante como para darme por vencido ahora.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya está comenzando, por más que quiera negarme, este es mi destino, mi futuro, mi felicidad. No hay nada que pueda hacer contra la fuerza lobuna más poderosa que hay en todas las leyendas, no puedo luchar contra mi imprimación, nadie lo elige, así que deberé aceptarlo. No tendré otro camino que seguir a mis instintos más naturales y sólo dejarme llevar.

No. No puedo dejarme vencer, debe haber una forma de luchar contra esta nueva gravedad, no puedo dejar de lado todo lo puro que sentí por Bella sólo por mi imprimación. Yo la conocí, me gané su amistad, me enamoré, _la_ enamoré. Esta no es forma de acabar conmigo. A pesar de que Bella esté muerta aun vivo por ella. Bella es la mujer que amo, no puedo dejarme ganar por un mito.

Pero aún así, es más fuerte que yo, está conmigo desde que nací, desde el momento en el que mis genes Quileutes se activaron y me convertí en lobo, mi destino ha estado sellado, conocería a mi imprimación y caería por ella. No hay contra qué luchar. Tengo que dejar de flotar en un espacio vacío y rendirme a las cuerdas que quieren sostenerme. Este será mi despido hacia Bella, hacia mi Bella que ahora puede observarme desde donde ella se encuentre, probablemente aceptando este saludo. Discúlpame amor, no puedo hacer nada contra esto. Estoy intentando desafiar la gravedad, pero es así de imposible como siempre se planteó. ¿Me doy por vencido? ¿Sigo luchando? ¿Valdrá la pena? He luchado desde que la conocí hasta el momento en que su corazón dejó de latir. Debo seguir. Seguir hasta que realmente no pueda más. Sí, porque voy a desafiar la gravedad, no importa cómo, lo haré, y la naturaleza no me derrumbará.

Estoy harto de aceptar los límites impuestos por este tipo de vida que jamás elegí, que jamás estuve conforme, y la cual me trajo más problemas de los que ha solucionado. No puedo dejar elegir mi destino al azar, simplemente porque las leyendas lo dicen, no puedo creer que esté destinado a pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien a quién ni siquiera conozco. Si bien así son las reglas de esta vida que me tocó hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, ya que esto está fuera de mis manos, nunca sabré si soy capaz, no hasta que lo intente. Y este soy yo haciéndolo.

Siempre desde que el chupasangre llegó, tuve miedo de perderla, de saber que realmente nunca fue mía, que en realidad, no la tenía yo como para verla perdida, porque no había sentido esta fuerza extracorpórea que intenta decirme de qué dependerá mi vida con ella.

Yo sé que de todas formas, ella era para mí, pero si eso era amor, ¿por qué tan complicado? ¿Por qué tuve que dar todo, toda mi lucha, cuando no era correspondido? ¿Será mejor aceptar este nuevo foco en mi corazón?

No, jamás. Me está ganando, siento que lo está haciendo, pero aun soy fuerte, todavía puedo contra la gravedad. Está haciendo cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo, previniéndome de que no voy a ser capaz, de que es demasiado para mí y finalmente voy a perderte, Bella. No quiero que pase, no quiero que sea así, pero en caso de que finalmente me voltee, despídete de mí Bella, no me olvides.

Seguiré luchando todo lo que pueda, hasta que ya no sea dueño del peso de mi cuerpo, hasta que este nuevo tipo de gravedad obtenga lo que quiera. Pero no se la voy a dejar fácil, no voy a dejar que me gané sólo porque sí.

Sigo desafiando, hago todo lo posible, me niego rotundamente, pero por más aliento que quiera darme, es demasiado complicado. Estoy perdiendo, caigo poco a poco, ya no puedo más, la presión que ejerce sobre mí es mayor a todo lo que pude haber soportado antes. Adiós Bella, prométeme que recordarás siempre todo el amor sincero que te di y no te tientes en compararlo con este nuevo sentimiento que está forzando mi alma. ¿Será este el adiós? No quiero, me niego a pensarlo. Aún queda una fuerza en mí que hará todo lo posible para no caer rendido a lo que la naturaleza me impone. Tú has desafiado la naturaleza, has creado un monstruo, yo también seré capaz de hacerlo. ¡Yo también puedo contra ella! No logrará vencerme… no lo hará… no la dejaré. No me importa que la gravedad de la Tierra no me sostuviera más y no sepa que es lo que me mantendrá hacia el lugar donde estoy parado… esperen: estoy parado.

Ya no siento más esa presión, esa fuerza que me obligaba a estar mi lugar como algo dañino, algo fuera de mí. Ya sentía mis pies sobre la tierra de nuevo… ¿Había ganado? ¿Era posible que haya conservado mi capacidad de elección? ¿Qué era lo que me había hecho bajar?

"_Era la pequeña bebé en los brazos de la vampira rubia lo que me mantenía aquí ahora. Renesmee"._

Había perdido, no pude contra ella, y ya había aceptado que mi destino se llevaría acabo al lado de la hija de la única mujer que fui capaz de amar, sabiendo que a partir de este momento, nunca jamás sentiré por ella lo mismo que alguna vez sentí.

"_Desde arriba, hubo un nuevo sonido. El único sonido que podía llegarme en un momento como este. Un frenético golpeteo, unos rápidos latidos._

_Un corazón cambiando"_

Por lo menos, luego de haber llegado a estas alturas, la despedida no iba a tener que ser necesaria.


End file.
